


your endless eyes

by mauvepens



Series: it's not the destination [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvepens/pseuds/mauvepens
Summary: "Please," Jason said firmly, bundling Leo up in his own coat, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll get sick or something".
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: it's not the destination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	your endless eyes

"And then this motherfucker tells me that students aren't allowed roof access and I'm like 'Yeah, that's kinda the whole point'". Jason smiled contently as Leo blathered on about the encounter he had with the school janitor yesterday. They were walking to school together, making their way through the thick snow. It was _freezing_ outside. Although it was entirely possible that Jason's California genes made him more susceptible to cold than Leo, who was still wearing a white short-sleeve shirt that exposed his terra-cotta toned skin. 

Wait, Leo was wearing what? Jason looked down at him and noticed with abject horror that Leo was dressed for late spring instead of the middle of winter.

"Leo," Jason's shrill voice broke through Leo's monologue. "The fuck? You're not wearing anything!" As Jason hurriedly undid the buttons on his coat, Leo watched with obvious amusement. He shrugged, "You know I don't really get cold. It's not that big of a deal," which was probably true, considering that Leo's temperature system was the weirdest thing Jason had ever encountered. Still, he could feel his internal mother hen tendencies come out in full force. He had not spent the past 5 years stopping Leo from breaking his neck because _'come on, jumping out of the third floor window would be so much fun'_ just to let him get frostbite now. 

"Please," Jason said firmly, bundling Leo up in his own coat, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll get sick or something". Leo rolled his eyes, but let Jason continue. He had to stifle a chuckle at the image of Leo's wire-thin frame being swallowed in such oversize clothes. Leo picked at his sleeve with interest, rubbing the thick fabric . 

"Damn," Leo commented, "Sometimes I forget that you're a rich boy but then you pull out high-quality stuff like this". Jason ignored him and pulled the red scarf from around his own neck and wound it around Leo's. Satisfied, Jason continued walking, slowing down to allow Leo to catch up to him. They went a couple feet in companionable silence until Leo, being Leo, started to talk again, finishing his janitor story. He turned around to walk with his front facing Jason, waving his hands in large arcs to illustrate. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason spotted some slick ice covering the sidewalk. 

"Leo, you shouldn't-," but it was too late. Leo slipped on the ice, and his feet slid forward, taking Jason down with him like a bowling pin. Luckily, for Jason, his fall was shielded by Leo's body (not that Leo's wire-thin frame provided much of a cushion), but Leo had hit the ground openly, his head making a rather unpleasant thunk. Jason peered at Leo's face, panic filling his mind. He noticed with no small amount of relief that his eyelashes were fluttering.

"Leo," Jason said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Are you okay?" 

Leo opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the harsh winter light. Jason suddenly became _very_ aware that their faces were only a couple inches apart, and their limbs were tangled together. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into Leo's enormous brown eyes. Were they always this...gorgeous? It felt like could spend his life falling through Leo's eyes and still never hit the ground. After a moment of hushed silence, Leo coughed and the spell was broken. Jason stammered out apologies as he pulled himself off of Leo, but he only laughed. "It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going. Now," he wiggled his arms, "Pull me up". Jason hauled Leo up, noting with a bit of dismay that Leo seemed to weigh almost nothing at all. The rest of his brain was screaming about how comforting the feeling of Leo's long, warm fingers wrapped around his own was. 

~~~~

~~~~

Once Leo was fully upright, he flashed a blinding smile and checked his phone. As quickly as it came, the smile left his face and a look of horror filled his eyes. He grabbed Jason's sleeve and said, "Come on, Superman, school starts in 5 minutes".

Jason yelped and started running, Leo easily outpacing him as the sound of his laughter was heard the entire way.


End file.
